


[Podfic] Destroy Everything You Touch

by kalakirya



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Time War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 08:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of glinda's story</p><p>
  <i>It was Ace who blew up the factories at Villengard.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Destroy Everything You Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Destroy Everything You Touch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/61721) by [Glinda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glinda/pseuds/Glinda). 



**Title:** Destroy Everything You Touch

  
 **Pairings:** Ace McShane/Ninth Doctor

  
 **Rating:** general

 **  
Warnings:** Time War

  
 **Length:** 8 minutes 33 seconds

  
 **download** [as an mp3 (8MB) (from the audioarchive)](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/destroy-everything-you-touch)

  
cover by me!  
  



End file.
